1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a titanium-containing zeolite having a framework structure designated MEL in pure phase form (referred to herein as "SSZ-46"), to a process for preparing crystalline titanium-containing zeolites having the MEL structure using an organic templating agent comprising at least one 3,5-dimethylpiperidinium (3,5-DMP) compound, and to oxidation processes using SSZ-46.
2. State of the Art
Titanium-containing zeolite ZSM-11 which contains the MEL framework structure (commonly referred to as "TS-2") and methods for making it are known. For example, Belgian Patent No. 1,001,038, issued Jun. 20, 1989, discloses the preparation of TS-2 using tetraalkylammonium cations, such as tetrabutylammonium hydroxide ("TBA"), as the organic templating agent. It does not, however, disclose the 3,5-DMP compounds of this invention as templating agents. Belgian Patent No. 1,001,038 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
It has now been found that titanium-containing zeolites containing the MEL framework structure (e.g., TS-2) can be prepared using an organic template comprising at least one 3,5-DMP compound, that the zeolite can be made in pure phase form, and that this pure phase zeolite (SSZ-46) is useful as a catalyst in oxidation reactions.